Sold
by zeilfanaat
Summary: There's a bomb on the loose in DC and Bobby sells the basketball tickets. How does he manage to do so without saying why he doesn't want them any longer? Written for i2eye Missing Scene Challenge.


**Sold**  
by zeilfanaat  
**Category:** Humour  
**Ratings:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Sue Thomas: F. does not belong to me. No infringement intended.  
**Spoilers:** Dirty Bomb  
**Summary:** (ST #7) There's a bomb on the loose in DC and Bobby sells the basketball tickets. How does he manage to do so without saying why he doesn't want them any longer?  
**Challenge:** i2eye Anniversary Missing Scene Challenge 2008  
**A/N:** Second STFBE fic I've ever written... well, third if you count the crossover. Anyway, if you see any spelling mistakes or something, please let me know! Thanks. Hope you'll enjoy!  
**Finished:** Aug 29, 2008

***

For a moment, Bobby thought about the tickets for the Wizards-Lakers game today. They had cost quite some money, but it was worth it… if you got to actually go and _watch_ the game. And as things looked now… Well, it didn't look like they would be able to find the bomb before the game. They would probably find the bomb during the game, or after the game had ended.

He wouldn't allow himself to think of what would happen if they _didn't_ find the bomb in time. Oh, he was realistic enough to realise it was a possibility, but it wouldn't change the fact they'd still be looking for it when it did go off.

A frown appeared on his brow, as he stared at his computer screen. He _could_ sell the tickets… Chances were minimal that they would wrap up the case before the game started, no matter what. Assuming they found the bomb during or after the game, it would be better if he at least got their money back.

Yes, that's what he'd do. He pushed his chair back, and looked around. He'd better handle this phone call in another room.

As he walked past, Tara looked up. "Oh Bobby?"

He shook his head, already having dialled a number, and pointed at his phone. Tara nodded, and continued to type rapidly, trying to figure out anything that could lead them to the location of the bomb.

Quickly Bobby went into an empty room.

"Hey, it's me, Bobby. Would you happen to know anyone who'd be interested in buying tickets for the Wizards-Lakers game?"

"Are you kiddin'? Lots of people! Why? You wanna see if you can haggle to lower the price a bit?" The man chuckled. "No chance. If you want tickets, you've got to pay up a good amount of money."

"Actually, I have two tickets for sale."

For a moment there was silence on the other side of the line. "You kiddin', right?"

"No, no, I have two tickets, 6th row, mid-court."

"What's wrong with 'em?" This time the response was quick.

"Nothing! They're perfect seats!"

"Exactly. Why would you wanna sell two perfect seats for this game? It's Michael against Koby, man, you don't sell those tickets unless you have a very good reason, or they're not as good after all. So, why don't you want to have 'em?"

Quickly, Bobby ran through a couple of possible reasons, but none of them, aside from the truth, seemed good enough to give up those two tickets. "Well, eh…"

Suddenly Tara poked her head 'round the corner. "You almost done?"

"Yeah, don't worry Luv, will be there in a bit," Bobby waved at her. Tara nodded.

"Don't take too long," she said, as she disappeared again.

"Bobby man, don't say another word. I know when a man is in trouble with a woman," came the voice from the other side of the line.

"What?" Bobby asked, frowning, confused at the sudden shift.

"You couldn't get her to come to the game, could ya. Don't you worry, I know a guy who'd love to buy those tickets. You can haggle about the price with 'im."

"But she's not m-" Bobby tried to rectify the situation. Did he really think Tara was his Sheila?

"Ah ah, don't go making it harder on yourself. Tell you what, I'll tell the guy not to ask questions; that I know the reason. That should be good enough for him. Here's his number. Just give me two minutes to call 'im, and tell him you're a trustworthy man."

"Ah, thanks," Bobby mumbled.

"And Bobby boy, a piece of advice: don't whine about not watching the game – she's obviously worth it, or we wouldn't be havin' this conversation."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." The two men hung up, and for a moment Bobby just watched his cell phone in disbelief. Well, at least he hadn't had to say that there was a dirty bomb hidden in town…

A few minutes later, the tickets were sold, with profit, to another man who had indeed asked no further questions about why he was selling them.

He owed Tara. She just didn't know it… yet. Once they found the bomb, Bobby would tell Jack that he had earned them some money, and then he could tell Tara how she had saved him from his precarious position, and they'd all have a good laugh about it. With renewed focus, and satisfied with his smart thinking, Bobby went back to the conference room.

***

**The End**


End file.
